


She Came Back

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby and Sun pop their heads in for a moment, a more extensive beeunion lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: A bit of a proper reunion for the bees.





	She Came Back

Blake stood outside Yang’s bedroom door, hand poised to knock. Her ears had flattened against her head, stomach churning as she took a calming breath. This was something she had to do, but that didn’t mean it was easy.

Yang may have accepted her back, but she’d been distant, and Blake knew she deserved a proper apology. 

“Go on,” a voice half whispered down the hall, and she turned to see Ruby and Sun sticking their heads around the wall, watching her intently. Ruby gave a cheerful wave.

Blake gave a half hearted wave back, ears perking up slightly as she turned back to the door. Finally, she reached out fully, knocking.

There was movement behind the door, and then Yang opened it, blinking in surprise. “Blake? Did you need something?”

“I just… wanted to talk. Have you got a minute?”

Yang didn’t say anything, face blank, but she stepped back, motioning for Blake to come in.

The door clicked closed behind them, and Yang sat down on her bed, watching Blake carefully. For her part, Blake stood near the door, nervously shifting her weight back and forth.

“What did you want to talk about?” Yang asked after a moment. She shifted back, letting her hands rest on the bed behind her. Blake recognized the movement as Yang trying to act relaxed, but she knew her well enough to notice the lines of tension still running through her.

“I’m sorry,” Blake finally said, looking down at the floor, away from Yang. “I know that doesn’t excuse what I did, but it’s the truth.

“I was… scared. I was scared you would get hurt again, being around me. That, that Adam would come back and try and hurt you again. But I just hurt you more by running.”

Blake’s eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. “I thought you would be safer without me, but I realized that’s not my decision to make. It’s yours. I-I’m here if you want me to be, but if you don’t, I understand.”

Silence fell heavy between them. Blake continued to stare at the floor, ears pressed flat against her head. Tears still threatened to fall, but she held them back. 

The bed squeaked, and then Yangs arms, one warm and one cool, were wrapped around her. Blake looked up in shock, meeting lilac eyes filled with tears.

“I missed you,” Yang whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. “I was so angry, but I missed you.”

Blake’s tears spilled over as well, and she wrapped her arms around Yang, pressing her face into Yang’s warm shoulder. “I’m sorry. I was foolish, I’m so sorry.”

The stood together, just holding each other until Yang spoke again.

“My mom, she left too. But… she didn’t come back. Down in the vault, she left again. Left me to deal with Salem and everything else but… you came back.” Yang clutched her tighter, and Blake didn’t object, pressing herself close.

“I’m not leaving. I promise, I’m not leaving you.” She meant it. Now that she was back with her team, she didn’t want to be separated from them. She could count on her parents to reinvent the White Fang. Her team needed her. Yang needed her.

Which meant Blake was right where she was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
